¿Falla técnica?
by RosenrotEB
Summary: One-shot, El computador de Arthur no enciende. ¿Por qué? ಠ-ಠ ...¿FrUk?


-Mierda…-dijo Arthur cuando vio que su computador se apagó súbitamente. No sabía cuál era la causa de tan repentino fallo.

Intentó prenderlo de nuevo pero al hacerlo la pantalla quedaba estática de un color azul.

-¡Scott! –gritó mirando hacia la entrada de su recamara.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –se asomó un pelirrojo con cara de soñoliento, no parecía muy contento de que el rubio lo hubiera despertado.

Arthur señaló su ordenador y lo miró acusadoramente.

-Algo le pasa a mi computador.

-¿Y qué coño quieres que yo haga? No sé nada sobre informática.

-Estoy 99% de que tú tienes la culpa de esto.

-Jaja ni creas que voy a caer en tu trampa, sólo quieres inculparme para que yo pague la reparación, ni lo sueñes.- el joven pelirrojo salió de la habitación, no sin antes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Arthur rechistó molesto, vivir en un departamento con su primo no era del todo malo, pero su jodida actitud a veces lo desquiciaba, sobre su laptop…tendría que llevarla a arreglar.

El joven ingles entró al establecimiento, llegó a las mesas dónde algunos trabajadores ayudaban a resolver dudas.

-Buen día… -saludó Arthur, el joven que lo atendía lo miró sonriente.

-Bonjour Monsieur, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Eh si verá…mi computador tiene un, bueno, no enciende…

-Oh ya veo.- respondió el francés aún sonriendo. -¿Puede prestármela? Necesitaría inspeccionarla.

El tipo rubio de cabello ondulado y barba lo miraba fijamente, Arthur creyó que parecía uno de esos salidos de las revistas de espectáculos, ese tipo de hombres que tenía una mujer diferente para cada día de la semana. Y tenía toda la posibilidad de tener razón, pues el individuo era muy apuesto.

-Claro….-Arthur sacó su laptop y la entregó al empleado.

-Bien señor….

-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

Después de unos breves momentos y de unos cuantos clicks, el dependiente encontró la causa del desperfecto.

-Señor Kirkland, al parecer su portátil estaba infectado por un virus, no se preocupe, no es tan grave, de hecho en este momento estoy formateando el disco duro, por lo que no es difícil de arreglarlo.

-Entiendo, entiendo.- respondió Arthur.

"¿Un virus?" Se preguntó, pues no había manera de que su computadora pescara uno, jamás descargaba nada de internet ni se metía a páginas inseguras.

-Oh mire.-Dijo el funcionario francés, mostrándole a Arthur el único archivo que se encontraba en la única carpeta.- estoy definitivamente seguro de que esto fue el causante de su virus, según la información, fue descargado de un sitio no muy seguro.

-¿Si? ¿Puede abrirlo? –pidió nuestro ingles amigo, curioso de ver qué contenía ese archivo culpable de haberle hecho dar tanta vuelta por su ordenador.

-Veamos…-dijo el empleado dándole click, resultaba ser un video.

Arthur vio la reacción del tipo, pasó de ser un leve sonrojo a una cara de burla total, el hombre cubrió su boca y trató de no reír. Arthur no entendía nada hasta que vio el monitor…Era un video porno. No, peor aún: Era un video porno GAY.

-¡Eso no es mío! –negó inmediatamente, en voz alta, atrayendo las miradas de algunos clientes que se encontraban alrededor.- ¡Ciérrelo!¡Ciérrelo ahora!

-Es-está bien.- el francés trataba arduamente de aguantar la risa.

-L-le juro que no sé cómo llego eso a mi maquina, no vaya a pensar cosas raras de mí, yo…-y entonces Arthur recordó cómo Scott le había pedido insistentemente su laptop unos días antes. _"Ese maldito, me las va a pagar, Bloody Hell, juro que me las va a pagar" _Esa había sido una broma muy pesada.

El pobre Arthur se encontraba muerto de la pena, sobre todo con el trabajador que lo había atendido, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eh…lo siento, de-debo irme, le dejo mis datos y mi numero bancario, puede mandarme la cuenta ahí.- comenzó a decir rápidamente, lo único que quería era desaparecer del establecimiento o que se lo tragara la tierra, lo primero que ocurriera.

-¡Espere señor!- gritó el empleado rubio, deteniendo a Arthur, quien miraba hacia el piso, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con el tipo.

-¿H-hay algo más?

-Me llamo Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.- contestó Francis, mirando intensamente a Arthur, sonriéndole suavemente y guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Arthur apartó su mirada y se fue corriendo ruborizado, dejando tras de sí a Francis…y su computadora.

* * *

**No lo sé .-. estaba ociando (?) en Asco de Vida y vi una anécdota parecida a esto xD así que me inspire para escribir este One-shot**

**Espero les guste, es mas comedia que nada, beshitos (っ˘з˘ς) **


End file.
